elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanya Driscoll
is a political journalist with the Alliance Tribune. She was assigned to cover the 3304 Alliance presidential election, as well as the subsequent controversies that arose involving President Gibson Kincaid. History 07 JUN 3305 *The Alliance Tribune has revealed that Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has committed multiple crimes at the behest of Alliance president Gibson Kincaid. In a detailed report, journalist Vanya Driscoll said: "As part of a plea bargain to avoid life imprisonment, Yamamoto has provided Alliance Interpol with data regarding actions carried out on the direct orders of President Kincaid. Along with the assassination of presidential candidate Fazia Silva, Yamamoto arranged to murder, injure and intimidate many others to facilitate Kincaid's rise to power. The admiral coordinated his efforts with a number of influential corporate, military and political figures, who allied themselves with Kincaid in exchange for certain advantages. This included a Bank of Zaonce senior director, who illegally redirected funds to bankroll Kincaid's re-election campaign. Kincaid's ultimate aim was to transfer executive power from Alioth to Zaonce, establishing a base of support to eventually become the supreme ruler of the Alliance. But with such a detailed and damning testimony from Yamamoto, it seems impossible that his presidency can survive these revelations."GalNet: President Kincaid's Conspiracy Exposed 18 MAY 3305 *President Gibson Kincaid has been named commander-in-chief of the Alliance Defence Force fleet in the Zaonce system. Journalist Vanya Driscoll reported on the development for The Alliance Tribune: "Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has announced that the Zaonce fleet now takes orders directly from the president, in direct breach of the existing ADF command structure. The move is widely perceived to be a deliberate show of strength from President Kincaid, who is currently under investigation for illegal campaign funding. Admiral Yamamoto is known to be a personal friend to Kincaid, from the latter's time as governor of Zaonce. The Council of Admirals has demanded that Yamamoto rescinds this decree. Admiral Rachel Ziegler condemned the decision as 'political grandstanding that borders on treason'." While President Kincaid has accepted the authority, he has yet to issue any orders to the ADF fleet stationed in Zaonce.GalNet: Kincaid Granted Command of Zaonce Fleet 26 APR 3305 *Prime Minister Edmund Mahon has once again clashed with President Gibson Kincaid, following the latter's attempt to take control of government policy during an Assembly session. Political journalist Vanya Driscoll reported for The Alliance Tribune: "There were dramatic scenes in the Assembly as President Kincaid sought to steer debates on military strategy, making several demands for increased funding towards new fleets. Prime Minister Mahon eventually stepped in and rejected these proposals outright. Kincaid was further reminded that a prior request for executive presidential powers had been unsuccessful, even if he insists on behaving otherwise. Although he still has supporters, a number of councillors have privately opined that Kincaid is now a toxic presence at odds with the Alliance's ethos."GalNet: Kincaid and Mahon Clash in Alliance Assembly 21 NOV 3304 *Admiral Frederick Yamamoto has been announced as the sixth member of the Alliance Council of Admirals. The position had been vacant for months after the previous appointment, Riri McAllister, was discovered to be the coordinator of terrorist group the League of Reparation. The induction ceremony was conducted by Fleet Admiral Hayley Sorokin, who said: "After many years commanding the Alliance Defence Force in the Zaonce system, Admiral Yamamoto has more than earned his place on the Council. His experience will help enhance security for all member systems." Vanya Driscoll, political journalist at The Alliance Tribune, commented: "Many expected the role to be filled by an officer from the Lave fleet rather than Zaonce, so the decision has ruffled some feathers. It has also not gone unnoticed that Admiral Yamamoto is a close personal friend of President Gibson Kincaid."GalNet: New Appointment to Council of Admirals 21 SEP 3304 *With the Alliance presidential race gathering speed, political journalist Vanya Driscoll has published an analysis in The Alliance Tribune: "The election of a new president is usually a ceremonial matter, during which voters select a public 'face' for the Alliance, but this year is a genuine power struggle – one that may have major consequences. Elijah Beck is the only candidate who seems content with the status quo. By contrast, entrepreneur Fazia Silva promises to boost the economy and increase commerce. Her new financial policies have been welcomed by interstellar corporations and small businesses alike. President Gibson Kincaid is causing the most controversy, however. His proposal that the role of president should include executive powers is being taken seriously by the Assembly. Kincaid claims that having a single controlling voice will enable the Alliance to 'challenge our rivals' dominance'. There is a surprising amount of support for this combative rhetoric. Many agree that the Alliance could be stronger, and that Prime Minister Mahon is often hamstrung by bureaucracy. Rumours suggest that the Empire and Federation are watching this election far more closely than usual."GalNet: The Presidential Power Struggle 14 SEP 3304 *The other two candidates running against President Gibson Kincaid in the Alliance presidential election officially launched their campaigns. Alliance Tribune political journalist Vanya Driscoll stated: "Fazia Silva is a successful entrepreneur from the Vamm system. Although lacking political experience, she intends to leverage her business acumen to increase trade and boost economies throughout the Alliance. She has delegated control of her corporate empire to her sister, freeing her to run for office. Elijah Beck, by contrast, is a highly experienced politician. Hailing from the Leesti system, he has served in the Assembly for over four decades. He is generally considered a safe pair of hands, but it's unlikely that he would bring about any significant changes as president. Recent polls suggest that Kincaid, Silva and Beck are roughly equal in terms of popular support, but it's still early days. All three will vigorously campaign for support in the coming weeks, in advance of the public vote on Tuesday the 16th of October."GalNet: Candidates for Alliance Presidency Announced References